1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention generally relates to a shooting rest assembly for supporting a weapon on a stand, such as, for example, a hunting blind.
2. Description of Related Art
Blinds, including stands, elevated stands, etc., are used by hunters to conceal their presence from game animals. For example, elevated stands are elevated above the ground to remove the hunter from a line of sight of game animals. Elevated stands typically have a seat and/or a foot rest to support the occupant of the elevated stand. Some elevated stands have one or more guard rails that extend at least partially around the occupant to assist in retaining the occupant in the elevated stand. Elevated stands of various brands and manufacturers have varying shapes, sizes, and configurations of guard rails. Further, some hunters choose to manufacture their own homemade elevated stands. The varying shapes, sizes, and configurations of guard rails create difficulties in manufacturing aftermarket components that attach to the guard rails.
Elevated stands typically do not include features that support a weapon. As such, the weapon is typically held by the occupant of the elevated stand or leaned against the guard rail. In any event, when a game animal approaches, the occupant must raise the weapon, which may disadvantageously attract the attention of the game animal. Also, in some situations, the occupant can steady the weapon on the guard rail; however even in such situations, the occupant typically must assume an awkward position to do so.
As such, there remains an opportunity to develop a shooting rest assembly for supporting a weapon in a stand. There also remains an opportunity to develop a shooting rest assembly having multiple ranges of motion for supporting a weapon when the weapon is being partly supported and aimed and when the weapon is completely at rest on the shooting rest assembly, i.e., unsupported by the occupant.